


Лечащий врач

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: The Counselor (2013), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Советника <a href="http://www.krank.ie/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Michael-Fassbender-looking-sexy-as-per-usual-in-the-Counselor.png">маленький шрам над верхней губой</a>, но никому не приходит в голову спросить, откуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лечащий врач

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

Николас растянулся на постели и смотрел в потолок. После купания в озере у него ещё не до конца высохли волосы, пряди прилипли к шее.

— Что делать теперь? — задумчиво спросил он у потолка.

— Езжай куда-нибудь, — отвечавший как будто пожал плечами.

— Всё советуешь, Советник, — Николас улыбнулся и медленно моргнул. Даже это делать было лень. После оргазма ему всё было лень.

— Ты сам спросил, я ответил, — в голосе теперь была улыбка.

Николас перевёл взгляд на мужчину, который сидел за столом. На нём были только трусы, и выглядел он ужасно уютно. Растрёпанные короткие волосы, жирные пальцы — он нарезал копчёное мясо и ел тонкие ломтики прямо с ножа. Советник был совсем не похож на себя-дневного, себя-рабочего. По университету он ходил в дорогущих костюмах с иголочки, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, с аккуратнейшими узлами галстуков. Николас не мог решить, каким Советник ему нравится больше. Впрочем, улыбался он всегда одинаково: спокойно и как будто чуть снисходительно, самыми уголками губ.

Свежеиспечённый врач Николас Гарриган прекрасно знал, какой вред организму может нанести курение, но всё равно потянулся за поблёскивающим в тусклом свете торшера портсигаром. Внутри обнаружились самокрутки с марихуаной.

— Ты же юрист, Советник, неужели не знаешь, что тебе за это может быть? — весело осведомился Николас и медленно затянулся. Сладковатый терпкий дым сразу окутал язык.

— Знаю, — коротко отозвался Советник — как всегда, ни слова лишнего — и улыбнулся этой своей фирменной улыбкой. Николас даже привстал на локтях, чтобы полюбоваться. Он подумал, как всё же славно, что он учился не на юриста. Иначе он бы точно заваливал экзамены у приглашённого профессора — просто засматривался бы на него и пропускал лекции мимо ушей. Гарригану сложно было представить, что кто-то действительно мог внимательно слушать и конспектировать, когда Советник смотрел так... так. Одновременно ласково и пронзительно, расслабленно и холодно. Это было странно: профессор не тратил силы на то, чтобы активно задействовать мимику, но выражение лица менялось мгновенно, стоило ему слегка повернуть голову или чуть сощуриться.

— Думаешь, мне стоит уехать? — Николас лениво потянулся и поднялся с кровати. Ему тоже хотелось есть. В отличие от Советника, он себя не утруждал тем, чтобы найти и надеть бельё.

— Почему нет? — взгляд у Советника стал предельно внимательным. Он проследил за Николасом, будто мысленно облизывая его с ног до головы, пока Гарриган не оказался у него за спиной. — Путешествия, впечатления.

— А ты?

— И я, — Советник хотел кивнуть, но Николас положил подбородок ему на макушку. — Эквадор. Или лучше Мексика.

— Почему? — Николас протянул руку, и в губы Советнику ткнулась самокрутка.

— Тепло и всегда можно заработать, если ты юрист, — он улыбнулся и обхватил самокрутку губами. Николас сразу убрал руку и скользнул ладонями по груди Советника вниз, бесцеремонно надавил пальцами на пах и мечтательно закусил губу, предвкушая продолжение банкета. Раньше завтрашнего вечера появляться дома он не планировал.

От неожиданности Советник слишком сильно надавил ножом на мясо, которое держал в руке. Нож соскользнул, Советник дёрнулся, стукаясь затылком о грудь Николаса, выронил самокрутку изо рта и коротко выругался. Он тут же подскочил со стула, отбросил нож и мясо на стол. Испуганный Гарриган округлил глаза. Губы Советнику заливало кровью.

Николас ругался куда дольше Советника. Он схватил со стола полотенце и прижал к будто помадой выкрашенному рту. И сам зашипел, наступив босой ногой на тлеющую самокрутку.

Через десять минут он уже заклеивал Советнику рану над верхней губой. Она оказалась совсем небольшой, просто у страха действительно велики глаза.

— Болит? Шрам будет, — Николас виновато посмотрел Советнику в лицо и сложил брови домиком.

Советник уже снова расслабился. Он только улыбнулся — чёрт бы побрал эту его улыбку — и погладил голое бедро Николаса. Надевать трусы тот так и не стал.

— Ничего. У меня отличный лечащий врач.

Из-за пластыря целоваться было неудобно, но разве это кого-нибудь когда-нибудь останавливало?


End file.
